User blog:Mich, Michele
Gumi has it's own stream services as well on Twitch and Youtube. Here's a recap of them. Link to BNC: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0qhvvGofQ5EXDLFL7nzBXg Nov 29= *Christmas Login Campaign *'No 7* upgrades for Jack, Nick and Eva' *New Special Christmas Unit *Christmas UI *Winter Glades Blitz Rerun *Vishra, Luly, Grybe and Logan 7* release *Frontier Hunter S21 new HR caps *Elgif Dungeon - End of November release |-| Sept 28= |-| Aug 17= - Q&A= *Q: Auto battling canceling when transitioning? *A: No. *Q: Artwork downscaling like Korea? - http://i.imgur.com/BAQHofN.png *A: No *Q: Changing IGN/Summoner name? *A:Under consideration for future update (at least 2-3 months from now) *Q: GOD GATE?!?! *A: Reviewing mechanics behind it. *Q: Collab with Chain Chronicles? *A: Yes, also SoonTM (End of September maybe?) *Q: Hatsune Miku re-release? *A: Late August or Early September for Hatsune Miku Anniversary *Q: JP Artbook Units for Global? *A: Only for JP; however, under consideration of how to bring the JP experience to Global with our own exclusives *Q: Robo-frog/Type-change Frogs? *A: No. Concerns for game mechanics~ *Q: 30-stage FH? *A: Working on it. *Q: Rework on SBS units like Elaina, Tridon, and others? *A: Reviewing it! Trying to find the balance. *Q: 7* for Holiday Exclusive Units? *A: For some of them, but not all~ (I hope my Bonnie gets a buff xD) *Q: Trial 7 ETA? *A: Soon - Codes and Giveaways= Go to Social -> Special to input codes. Codes are case sensitive and will expire on Aug 18 23:59 PST. Amazon Giveaway only for US players and can only be claimed once per customer. *Codes **'twitchtv2015a' - 1x Burst Emperor **'twitchtv2015b' - 1x Almighty Imp Arton **'twitchtv2015c' - 3x Crescent Dews **'twitchtv2015d' - 2,000 Merit Points *Giveaway **Amazon Giveaway - http://woobox.com/2986cy - Questions Pt. 2 Highlights= *Hadaron and Aurelia 7* this month *Other stuff coming in v1.3.6 (Sometime this month) **Cutscene Playback **Merit Limit increased to 50k **Arton/Burst Emperor added to slots *Seperate collab for Chain Chronicle in September *Miku re-release in Late August/Early September *Rise of Mana not possible due to licensing issues *Raid Rare Drop Event - Possibly September? *Art Contest Units won't be RS *Working on Global Exclusive collabs *Energy Overflow possibly next update after 1.3.6 }} |-| Jun 28= *Raid X2 featuring Athensphere *New Units (left) *Melchio GGC Soon *July Giveaway **Daily giveaways **One gem/3 days, 10 gems max bonus for login (Along with normal logins) *July 1st ~ 14th - 2x EXP, 2x HP, Evo Units (Half Energy Vortex dugeons) *July 15th ~ 30th - 2000 Honor Pts given away daily along with SHS + SFRU *Lv Up Campaign reward revamp for Lv 1 - 50 **Starts July 8 **Looking into Lv100+ *Anime Expo **Exclusive Sphere (Baron Shield maybe?) *RC5 - Should be coming out early July, don't quote Pan on it though *No changes coming to Trial X3 *Maidens 6* art pending for approval |-| Mar 24= - Q&A= Q: MST Bugs A: Working on those, advise filing a ticket. }} |-| Mar 17= - Q&A= Q: Getting the JP Collab units? A: Still discussing it, no details yet. Q: When is the next patch update? A: End of march. Includes: 7* Starters, Item multi-sell, friend expansion, new map, active status screen, yada yada. User Questions: From Hyperion: Q: When can we expect the friend expansion? {100 friend slots} A: Next patch update. {1 gem = 5 slots} Q: What about Daily/Seasonal map bonuses? {1/2 en, +exp, drop rate etc} A: Discussing making those permanent. Q: When are we getting the old-units revision update? A: Next patch update. Q: Will we get the raid difficulty readjustments? A: Taking a look at this, will let us know if/when it happens. Q: Will we be getting the active status screen? {Shows buffs/debuffs} A: Next patch update. Q: Will we be able to skip the slot machine animation soon? A: Discussing it. Q: Auto-fill items after each quests? A: Discussing it. Q: Enchanted Paradise Vortex 100% capture rate? A: No plans, might happen in the future. Q: Frontier Gate? {FH30} A: Soon, still prepping it. Q: Getting HR cap increase in FH12? A: Yes, along with Tesura etc. Users: Q: Changing our usernames? A: No plans on that. Q: Possible Andaria buffs? {Seriously..?} A: Will be discussing it. Q: Possibility of re-opening older dungeons/vortexes? A: If there's enough people asking for them. }} |-| Mar 10= - Q&A= Q: Will older units get buffs? A: Yes, during the next major update. ETA: End of the month. Q: When will we get Arena System updates? A: Planning on doing arena changes in the future. Q: 6 Star version of Zebra? A: No plan for it at the moment, working on other units. Q: When are we getting the next maps? A: Working on translating the new maps, Atharva this month, possibly. Q: Will we get Golden Gods in HS? A: In the future, yes. Q: BGM updates? A: Next major patch. }} |-| Feb 24= - Q&A= Q: Would you consider having Grand Quest for global exclusives and what about a trading system. A: No plans on a trading system as it wouldn't really fit well with the game. Grand quests for Global exclusive is being thought of. Q: What can we expect from BFG in the future? A: Trials, we just released X1, X2 is being worked on which will feature the Battle Maidens, previews will be shown on the stream in future episodes. But we are currently concentrating our efforts on Raids to make sure it has no issues. Q: What will happen with the current reward system when the JPBF Achievement system is implemented. A: There are no plans on removing the current BP system, possible revamp when the achievement system comes into play. Q: Possibility of changing unit type? A: No. Q: When is Frontier Gate/SMP, etc.? A: Imp dungeon will be added on the next client version. {not 1.2.5}, 3x keys for SMP/SJP and retrials added tomorrow, Frontier Gate is being tested. Possible preview on the next stream. Q: About units bugs/fixes. A: Some have already been fixed but most needs a client update first, if the issues still persist they will work on fixing them. Q: Android optimisation. A: Also requires a client update, wait after maintenance. }} |-| Feb 17= - Q&A= Q: Can you tell us what took so long to get raids ready and how will it be spaced up, RC1-2-3, etc? A: A lot of the preparation went into making sure it's smooth without connectivity issues. Raids will go live with RC1-2-3 and will also have Global exclusive Raid Quests. Fixed level entry idea still being discussed. Q: When are Battle Maidens making a comeback? A: We will re-open older dungeons when their 6 stars are available. Q: When can we expect Grand Quests to arrive? A: ETA: April Q: Will we see vortexes/6 version of Global units? A: Plan on re-opening vortexes when their 6* are up, no ETA. Q: Possibility of having campaigns that doesn't only cater to newer players? A: Looking at it. Appreciate the feedbacks etc, no details Q: Hogar/Mifune, etc, fixes. A: Working on it, most of them will require a patch update, no ETA. Still looking into bugs/issues, post on the forum if you encounter any. }} |-| Feb 10= Updates: *Upcoming Valentine Dungeon + Rare Summon {ETA: Valentine's Day} Possible "rates" tweak. *Frontier Hunter 11 - Week 3 of February **HR Cap increase / 22-26 *Preparing a client Update for Raids **Launch for all platforms after it has been reviewed **Possible: 100 Level requirement to enter Raids at Launch *Units Update: "Working on those" *Unit Bug issues: Looking into it / Discussing with dev team *Multi-sell being discussed with the dev team *Trial EX: Working on it, announcement at a later date *Next Soul Bound Saga Unit: Earth {TBA} *Ticket Follow Up Thread *More streams in the future, blah blah. *Possibility of inviting Ushi or DaBearsFan06 on the show Category:Blog posts